


In all the glory

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Armie's POV, Dick pick, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, it's just porn, thinking about penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: Armie sees a photo of Timmy's dick.Smut happens





	In all the glory

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm not good with this, but I had this idea and it's just kind of happened. It was all the damn time in my things-to-finish list, so I'm glad I finally did and I even post it.  
> I don't have in my possession that pic  
> Hope you will like it.

It just happened all right. It’s not that he meant to see it. In one second he – _they_ – were scrolling through some stupid shit saved on Timmy’s phone and next second – with just a casual swipe of a thumb – he was presented (quite literally) with a photo of Timmy’s penis. And it wasn’t about that he in all his life never have seen a dick. He had one all right, he knows something about male anatomy (especially those down parts). He isn’t some prude guy, nor was he a prudish teenager (porn is not a foreign concept – he has some kinks on his own thank you very much). So seeing the picture of a penis itself wasn’t shocking. What really was though, pretty fucking surprising, making him stare at that photo longer than was considered appropriate, was how beautiful it was. He hasn’t seen an excessive amount of dicks, but he has seen enough. Still, in all his life, he didn’t see such a pretty cock (and with all honesty, he didn’t consider _ever_ to use word ‘pretty’ to describe a dick). It’s surprisingly long, thick, big enough that Timmy’s long, slim fingers closed comfortably around the base, are probably only a few inches away from not being able to close around it. It’s gorgeous, hard and pink, flushed more red towards the tip, head shiny with a bit of pre-come. It curves slightly to the left and from the angle, Armie can pick out a tuft of pubic hair.

The thing is Armie was never impressed by dick pics. Yeah he might like them, the feeling of swollen, hard cock on his palm, the feeling of come hitting his throat. But never – fucking never – looked at a dick and wanted. His mouth fucking watered while he stared at the photo.

“Fuck” Timmy said, gripping his phone away, clutching it to his chest, rose-pink tainting his cheeks. Usually, he would think it was adorable, but at that moment all he could think about was the pure perfection of a cock, now trapped in jeans. Fuck his life honestly.

 

* * *

 

 

So that just kind of happened. And now he can’t really stop thinking about it. Genuinely it’s not that Timmy has some big, fat, monstrous cock and he hides it from everyone's view. And it isn’t like he didn’t see before that part of Timmy’s anatomy. Because he did. They shoot a sex scene together for fuck’s sake, that’s like the necessity to be naked together in those particulars scenes. He just didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, it could be pretty embarrassing for both of them, so he stayed in line and didn’t particularly look, just had few glimpses when they had to lay naked almost atop of each other.  So no. He didn’t have a chance before to see Timmy’s cock in all his glory. Now though things were different and he couldn’t erase that image from his mind, it was stuck there, permanently imprinted in his brain cells, tempting him to reach out and taste. It was a shocking thought in all aspects.

He couldn’t stop glaring at Timmy’s crotch today during the promo. Like his penis was one side of the magnet and his eyes were the second part, so they were unconsciously drifting towards each other - or more likely his eyes were pulled to glare at his crotch like they were glued to that particular spot. It’s not that it was bad … no, it was pretty bad actually. He was fucked. Utterly, completely, one hundred percent fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

The leather couch is nice to his touch, smooth under his fingertips. He is trying hard to stay focused on questions, but he just can’t. Every damn question is about them and their bond (no surprises here, still no help for his mind), making him wonder what it would be like if he just went for it. He wants to suck him off, lick and swallow so Timmy would beg for release. He wants to feel the weight of Timmy’s cock on his palm, to jerk him off fast and hard, to be stretched and filled by it.

Jesus fucking Christ he is just pathetic. With a low groan from the back of his throat, he shifts, moving slightly away from Timmy, casting his glance in a different direction, counting to ten and inhaling deeply. He needs something strong, fast and quickly before he loses his goddamn mind and throws himself at Timmy. Utterly fucked. Yeah message received.

 

* * *

 

He isn’t surprised watching Timmy carefully standing in front of the door to his room. _Like Armand you were ogling the guys' crotch almost entire press today, whaddya think._ So yeah - he isn’t surprised and he can’t even fake it. As soon as he got to his room he downed 2 glasses of whiskey, is now in the middle of third, his fingers curling around glass tighter than necessary.

“What’s up Timmo” his own tone makes him twitch, what fuckery is this honestly get your shit together Armand.

“Can I come in?”

He exhales sharply, letting Timmy inside. Honestly what he was hoping for? That Timmy won’t notice his constant glaring, that he will just shrug it off? That for the next weeks he will keep looking just like that and no one will notice?! Perhaps.

He shuts the door, taking a big gulp of whiskey, trotting behind Timmy. That honestly doesn’t help, that they are in his room, because now he has no problem imaging Timmy spread across his bed. Not that he had before, but now it’s just more vivid. Dear lord why he keeps doing it to himself.

“Can we talk?” Timmy finally asks, looking at him almost expectantly as if hoping that he would start.

“Sure” his voice is high-pitched even to his own ears. He smiles, a little bit of teeth and one hundred percent of fake. Well you have to live somehow right?!

“You wasn’t supposed to see this photo” Timmy blurts out not looking at him

“Timmy”

“No. Armie you were looking at it for the entire day. I’m sorry ok. I didn’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position, I wasn’t trying to seduce you with my dick pic. Can we just … forget?”

He stares at him because he can’t quite believe it. It was him who crossed the fucking line, staring like a pervert during the promo. Yet here Timmy is, putting blame on himself, just because he had the picture of his penis of his phone. He can have whatever he wants and shouldn’t say sorry for it.

“Can we forget?” Timmy repeats, his voice is soft and low. His eyes focused on the floor. And Armie can’t really tell if ever in his life he was more stupid than now, blurting

“I can’t Timmy. I can’t stop thinking about it. How perfect and beautiful it is. How much I want to touch it and taste it”

Timmy’s eyes go wide, looking at him incredulously, his lips parted, while he tries to not to fail at breathing. Armie thinks for a second that he might break him, so obviously he does what he can the best. Screwing things even more.

“I want to ride your dick off to the sunset”

 

He didn’t really think about this moment, well obviously he pictured a lot of scenarios in his head when Timmy would push him against the wall and sank to his knees to suck him off. But he didn’t really think about saying this thing at loud and how would Timmy react. Certainly, he wouldn’t think about this. That Timmy will launch at him, crashing their lips together in a hard and painful kiss. So obviously that’s exactly what happens.

“Yeah … please … make it yours” Timmy breaths, lips parted against his.

Armie really can’t believe it’s happening, perhaps that's why his mind needs a second before going back online and registering that Timmy is, in fact, kissing him and he just stays still like a dumbass he is. He starts from moving his hands from his sides to card through Timmy’s hair, playing with curls as he swipes his tongue over his just slightly parted lips, asking for permission. Timmy moans, opening his mouth to let Armie inside and he wastes no time in doing so, relishing in the feeling of the wetness and heat, to the candid with strawberry touch in Timmy’s scent. He moves his lips to mouth at Timmy’s jaw, inhaling deeply at his throat when Timmy tilts his head back, exposing soft and pale flesh. It feels like drug and Armie can’t do much other than kiss and touch, his hands roaming over Timmy’s sides, pulling back his shirt just slightly, to scratch the skin over his hips with blunt nails. He nips at Timmy’s collarbone, sucking a massive hickey there, while his hands move down, squeezing hard his asscheeks, dipping his fingers in the flesh.

“I’m going to blow you” he says then, voice hoarse and used, dropping to his knees. He looks at him, catching him licking his lips in anticipation and Armie smirks. He unbuckles the belt, immediately pulling down jeans and underwear down to his ankles and stares - just fucking stares - at this pretty cock in front of him. Timmy is only half-hard, but under Armie’s scrutinized gaze it twitches and Armie can’t wait to feel it on his tongue. He leans forward, just inhaling the sharpy scent, Timmy’s pubic hair itching his cheeks. He licks the _v_ on Timmy’s hips, biting softly at the end,

“Armie” Timmy whines needy and Armie doesn’t need to be told what he should do now, because he was dreaming about this, he leans and sucks just the tip of Timmy’s cock into his mouth. He tastes amazing and Armie wants all of that in his mouth, like yesterday. He strokes him a few times to the full hardness, hungrily staring when it fills up and thickens. He gives tentative lick along the underside of Timmy’s cock, following the vein that is now more visible. He sucks the tip again and takes more inside his mouth, his tongue never stops moving around the shaft. Timmy’s moans and whimpers fill the room, he grips Armie’s head, swiping his fingers through his hair to have him in a firm grip and Armie is here for it. He wants to choke on Timmy’s cock, he wants to feel how it hits his throat, he wants to feel how it throbs inside his mouth.

“You can” he says, voice low and hoarse, when he pulls off, saliva still connecting him to Timmy’s cock “You can fuck my mouth” he adds at Timmy’s questioning gaze. His hips snap forward not even gently at the words and he can’t stop to think about it, because Armie’s wet heat is constantly pulling him in, deeper each time and he feels his orgasm building up low in his guts.

Armie _fucking_ loves it, how Timmy’s long, lean fingers grip his hair, how he pushes inside and out with just enough force, how he chokes a little bit every time when Timmy holds him there, his nose buried in his pubic hair. He bobs, feeling Timmy trembling next to him, his own hard-on pressing onto his jeans, he palms himself, because he can’t help it and he needs just a little bit of friction.

“Fuck Armie” he pants, clutching his hair more firmly, sensing the approaching like a tidal wave climax. Armie moans around him, tongue moving on the underside of Timmy’s shaft and this just does it. He comes, spurting pearly-white strips of come down Armie’s throat. Toe-curling orgasm crushing through him, making his legs wobbly and vision white.

It takes Timmy a moment to come back and realize than Armie is still on his knees in front of him, his hand now tightly gripping his hard cock through his jeans. He hoists him up and roughly pushes against the wall, unbuttoning his pants in just a few quick motions. He grabs Armie’s cock in a tight grip, jerking him off furiously. Armie moans and pants, eyes barely open. At some point his head falls backward with a loud thud, making his hips push forward into Timmy’s fist. Timmy leans closer, his lips brushing Armie’s earlobe when he whispers to him

“I want you to fuck me, split me in half with your dick, I want my ass to be sore for days, that whenever it will ache I will remember about this, about you and your amazing cock”

Armie’s hips snap one last time and he comes with a choking sound on his lips, eyes open to see a smile curling on Timmy’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> You want scream at me - find me at tumblr @whatitis-inside


End file.
